Taking History
by xalicexthexgreatx
Summary: What if Jesse moved on once Jack had exorcised him? What if Paul was there to save Suze? Would anything be different?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**GONE**

He's gone, like finally gone. He wanted to leave but why? Why did he want to leave? Didn't he feel the same? Didn't he want me as much as I wanted him? I couldn't think about that so much because I just start crying all over again and lose any progress that I have made. All I could focus on was getting out of here and kicking Paul's butt.

Yes I know stupid but if I can't kick his butt for leaving then Paul is going to take the beating with a smile on his face. Well that is what I was afraid of, a smile on his face, I wonder if Paul knows yet?

Paul was being so persistent. Asking me out everyday and getting shot down just seconds later. You'd think that he would get the hint but nope not Paul.

I paced, then turned on some music and started to workout. That was the only thing that got my head out of, well Shadowland, but we'll call it the clouds. Jab. Kick. Kick. Left. Right. Kick. Jab. Jab. That went on for about an hour and I jumped down on my bed then jumped up again. I didn't want to sit, I felt ALIVE, so to say. Like nothing could hold me down. Like I was indestructible.

So I decided to call CeeCee and Adam. Maybe we could go to the mall or beach just somewhere out of this room with all its memories. Stupid Bloody Pirate. After thinking that I didn't even make it to the phone I just crawled into my closet and cried for what seemed like days. I was becoming hollow, I didn't care about anything or anyone anymore. It was as if everything I once held dear did not matter now. Days went by, weeks passed me by, months seemed to never end, no matter how hard I wished they would.

Father Dom tried over and over to get me to believe that this is want was best for all involved. How could that be? I am dieing on the inside. I can't breathe. Sometimes I want to die and then sometimes I want to live forever so that I never have to see his beautiful face again. I knew this would make me crazy one day I just didn't know how soon that day would come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking History**

_Chapter 2_

_Two weeks later….._

"Wake up Suzie. You have twenty minutes." Uggh….I rolled over and stretched. My whole body ached. What did I do last night? My head hurt so bad, too. I sat up straight, threw open my eyes, looked around, and then screamed.

"What is it Susie?" Mom panted. "Mom, Mom, where am I? This isn't my room."

"Susie what are you talking about? This has been your room for the past two years." I just stared at her with a horrified expression and started to cry.

"Mom, why and when did we move? I don't remember us moving," I sobbed, "And where are we. I just don't understand, I went to sleep in MY room, in our apartment, in NY, and then I woke up and I'm not there anymore. Mom, what happened?"

"Andy!!!" Mom screamed. _Who the heck is Andy?_ Just then a man ran into the room and I screamed again.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked. _Honey, honey, HONEY! _ _Who is he and why is calling my mom honey?_ I was about to ask that when my mom cut me off.

"Andy, there is something wrong with Susie. She doesn't remember moving here."

The man turned to me and asked, "Suze, Who am I?" His eyes burned into mine.

"You know I was just going to ask you that same question. So, who are you and why are you calling my mother honey?"

My mother and the man turned to each other and gave a fearful glace to me before running to the phone on the dresser next to the bed. From the conversion I over heard, I think they called a priest?! Why would my mom call a priest? We are not Catholic. Alright now I'm really confused and why wont they answer my questions?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: These characters do not live in my simple mind but in the amazingly Byzantine mind for Meg Cabot. Gah my life sucks…ahhh!

**Taking History**

**Chapter 3**

It's been two hours and I'm still in that stupid hospital room with that stupid backless gown on and I'm thinking about how to get to the bathroom without showing off my "goodies" when my mom walks in….with Andy. Who it turns out is her husband. When did that happen you ask? Like I know, I don't even remember the wedding but mom has told me that I was her maid of honor. Maid of Horror is more like it. It must not have been that great if I can't remember it! Oh yeah about that as it turns out the doctors have said that I have had an emotion shock/breakdown and I have suppressed my emotions which my mind has filed everything that had anything to do with the "shock" away.

My mom totally started freaking out when she heard that. She is convinced that this is all her fault and if we hadn't have moved here none of this would have happened. You know I can't help but to agree with her but when she says that Andy, her husband (have to keep reminding myself that), gets this crushed look on his face so I say no mom there is no way this is your fault. It's all on me and my mind not thinking I could handle whatever happened.

But whatever. I can't take anymore "visitors" it's so hard to have them look at me like I'm crazy. Well I kind of am. I'm a mediator, yes I said it, and I am a Mediator. I see dead people but not in the sixth sense kind of way. What a stupid movie, that is so not how it is! But anyway, I have always been able to handle seeing ghosts but something happened to me that I couldn't handle. You have got to be kidding me, I mean really. I've seen ghosts since I was two, my dad still comes to see me as a ghost, how could I have not been scarred before? I tell you what doctors do not know anything.

_Two hours later……_

Still in the hospital, gosh when to I get to leave this hellhole.

_Suze I'm staying here._

Wow what the heck was that? I think about a hellhole and I see this place with fog everywhere. When I told the doctor about it he said that it was probably just a dream that I was having. Come on me so know that I wasn't sleeping. I was about to complain that I wasn't dreaming when this guy walked in. Not a guy my age but an old man.

"Susannah, hi. It's me, I mean its Father Dominic." He looked at me with blue eyes that were misty but still able to pierce into my soul. Where had I seen those eyes before?

"Hi Father, I'm Susannah Simon, but you can call me Suze. Everyone does."

_Why do you call me Susannah? And querida?_

_Because Susannah is a beautiful name and querida because………_

"Susannah, I mean Suze are you okay? You went blank there for a moment."

"Oh sorry Father, I just got this weird flash back thing I think. But anyway, can I help you with anything Father?"

"Suze do you really not remember anything?"

"Well I remember everything up until my mom got married. I didn't even know she was dating anyone. I'm a horrible daughter, how could I not remember my mom getting married." Then I broke down into sobs.

_Don't cry querida, I'm here._

"Suze, SUZE. Are you there? You blanked out again." Father Dominic was looking at me with an anxious gaze.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wish I know who '_querida_' was though." Father Dominic was taking a drink of water which he just spit out over the window. Then he turned around to face me with an incredulous expression.

"What did you just say?"

"Did I say something wrong? Was that a curse word? I'm so sorry Father I didn't know I just keep hearing a voice say that over and over in my head and I can't understand what it means."

"No, no, Suze it's quite alright. But that's not a curse word, it's Spanish. I take it that you didn't take Spanish in NY right?"

"No Father I took French, why?" There was something that he was not telling me, I could see it in his eyes. As I was looking at him he was shifting uncomfortably and looking around him like he was expecting someone to just show up.

"Father Dominic do I know you? I mean, am I supposed to know you?"

"Oh Susannah, I wish that I could answer that but the doctors have made it clear that we are to in no way 'help' you get your memory back. According to them it could have monstrous side effects, and I don't know how to explain it all to you."

"But I would really like…." I was about to tell him that I was okay with the possibility of side effects I just wanted to know what happened to me but then my dad showed up and Father Dominic nearly jumped a mile. He couldn't be a mediator, could he?

"Father Dom do you see somebody?" Father Dominic turned to look at me with a big smile on his face like he just won a game of Go Fish or something.

"Yes Susannah I see your father right beside you. And you have no idea how good it is to hear you call me Father Dom. I must say I have gotten quite used to it by now."

"By now?" Father Dom opened his mouth to answer me but was silenced by a knock at the door. Then two tan hands carrying a big vase of yellow roses came in. As the vase was set beside me on the hospital desk I saw the face of the most beautiful person I can **_remember_** seeing. I didn't mean to stare but I couldn't help it I just stared.

"Oh Susie-Q, I was so worried about you."

As the guy said Father Dominic cleared his throat and said, "Well it's about time for me to get back down to the mission. You keep save Susannah and be careful and don't try to remember everything at once." As Father Dominic walked out the door the guy who brought me the flowers came a took a seat beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Susie I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried. I thought something terrible happened to you. I don't know if I could live if something ever happened to you." His eyes were completely sinsere and that scared me. I didn't remember who this person was and here he was confessing his love for me, I hope live and not stalker love, and I couldn't remember anything about him.

"I'm sorry but do I know you? If the doctors didn't tell you I can't remember anything that has happened over the last two years. I'm sorry should I know you?"

The guy looked me over and then got this gleam in his eye that was gone as soon as it appeared so I thought that I had imanged it. Then he looked at me with nothing but pure love and hunger in his eyes.

"Suze, it's me. It's Paul. Suze I'm your boyfriend. How can you not remember me? We are going to get married after graduation in the spring."

I just stared at the boy. Married me I don't think so but he looked so hurt that I didn't know him could I be in love with him? Am I really going to get married. Unconcussionly I looked down at my ring finger and nothing was there.

"Paul if we are really going to get married then why do I not have a ring?"

"Suze I asked you to marry me two night again, while we were, um well while we were kind of busy and I didn't have the ring yet. But I was on my way to get it when I got the call that you were here."

"Oh, well that makes sense." _Knock Knock. Aren't I just the popular one today?_

"Ohmygod, Suze. Are you okay? Suze I can't believe this. Do you remember me? It's me CeeCee and this is Adam. Do you remember us now?"

"Umm no I can't say that I do. I'm sorry. Do you know my fiancé, Paul." I looked over at Paul and he was smircking. What is that about. Then as I looked back at the girl who introduced herself as CeeCee and the guy Adam they had looks of horror on their faces. God what are they not telling me.

"Um Suze what about Jesse." As soon as she said that name, my heart burst in two and I couldn't breathe. A face came out of no where and was the only thing I could see. Even with my eyes closed I could still see his face and I could see the love in his eyes.

"GET OUT GET OUT EVERYONE JUST GET OUT!"

"Susie-Q are you okay…….."

"I SAID GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT. LEAVE ME ALONE." I waited until they were all out of the room to start crying but when I started I couldn't stop. I just cried and cried until I couldn't breathe, see, or move. Then I heard the door open just a little crack. And a little boy about ten years old came in.

"Suze are you okay? Did Paul do something to you?" I just stared at the boy do I know him? How does he know me? He seemed to understand the look on my face and cleared it up for me. "Suze I'm Jack, Paul's brother and just so you know, you're not engaged to him. You don't even like him at all. Suze you're still in love with Jesse. And I am so sorry that I excorsed him I didn't mean to that lady just said that he was bothering you and I wanted to help. I'm so sorry. If I could bring him back I would, I mean we tried and he stayed there. Suze SUZE are you listening to me? I said I was sorry."

I couldn't breathe. Me in love with someone who could move on? Did that mean that I was in love with a…a ghost? I sat there then decided to do the only thing that I could. I scream at the top of my lungs.

When I did Father Dominic walked in and asked, "What is it Susannah are you okay?"

I gave him a look that could burn paper. "Who is Paul Slater and why does his brother say not to trust him? More importantly who the HELL is Jesse?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me: Can I "borrow" your Mediator Series?

Meg Cabot: Umm no but you can buy it

Me: Does that mean that I now own it?

Meg Cabot: Umm no that just means that you own that COPY of the book.

Me: But I want it!! Can I at least have Jesse?

Meg Cabot: Umm NO now back up before I scream RAPE!

Me: But, but, please just for a few days!

**Taking History**

**Chapter 4**

Father Dominic stood staring at me opened mouth, and then started to speak. "I.…you.…it's.….Suze. I….Its not that easy and besides you know what they doctor said."

"I don't care what the stupid doctors said I want to know who Jesse is and why I do not remember anything from the last two years!" I was glaring at him now. I was not about to back down. Father Dominic was looking down at me with only concern in his eyes.

"Don't ask me to tell you, Susannah. Things are bad enough without having to relive everything that happened."

"So you do know what happened. Please Father Dom, tell me, please." Father Dominic looked at me for a minute longer then said, "Alright Susannah, you want to know, well this is against my better judgment but you leave me no choice. I know that once I leave you alone you'll just go off on your own to find the truth so I'll tell you." He got up to leave and walked to the door. When he realized that I wasn't behind him he just stopped and turned.

"Are you coming along Susannah?" I stared at him like he was crazy. Was he serious, where was he taking me? I'm in a backless hospital gown and he wants me to walk around like this? Once again Father Dominic read my expression.

"Suze, your clothes are in the closet and we are not going to leave the hospital. There is person I want you to meet." As I stood I felt very uncomfortable and looked at Father Dom then looked at the door. I think he got the message because he turned to leave and said he'd be waiting outside the door. With that he exited the room.

All I could think about was those strange but familiar "voices" and faces that danced in my mind.

_I wonder where Father Dom is taking me. What is so important that he has to show me and not just tell me? Does this person even have anything to do with why I can't remember anything? _

I slip on my clothes really quick and opened the door. As I was steeping out, my doctor came up to check on me.

"Miss Simon, where are you going? You should not even be out of bed."

I looked at Father Dom anxiously. _What was I suppose to say? 'I'm sorry but I have to go with Father Dominic possible to contact a ghost to figure out what happened to me?' _Yeah RIGHT!!

"Oh Doctor, Susannah just wanted to got to the chapel to light a candle and I offered to walk with her seeing her condition." Ohmygosh, did he just lie? The doctor said something along the lines of fine just be careful, not to leave Father Dominic's side, and not to be out for too long because 'I need my rest'. We both promised and then were off.

"Father Dom, where are we going?" I was slowly getting tired and hungry. Maybe this was a bad idea; I should have taken the wheelchair that the doctor offered. "Susannah, we're here."

We stopped outside a room, number 150. Father Dominic paused for just a moment then opened the door. I was shocked at a beautiful man lying on the bed. His eyes were closed and he has all kinds of tubes coming out of his body. I felt so sorry for this poor guy, but there was something else I felt. I had never felt it before it was starting to really scare me. I don't know what made me do it but I walked up beside the bed and pulled up a chair beside mister gorgeous. I was looking at him for a long time when Father Dominic cleared his throat.

"Susannah, do you know who this is?" L looked down at that beautiful face and I knew I'd seen him before. "No, Father Dom have I met him before?" Before Father Dominic could answer my question my dad showed up. He looked at me, then to the man laying door, and then he looked at Father Dominic.

"Oh Susie. I just knew you and Jesse would be alright. I can't believe it though, I thought he moved on. I guess this is just a great miracle. You must be so relieved. Oh man Susie what happened to him?" I looked at my father; I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What are you talking about?" My dad started to open his mouth to answer but Father Dominic cut him off.

"Now is not the time to get into this, she still doesn't remember anything that has happened over the last two years." I started to tell my dad to answer my question but Father Dominic cut me off instead_, he seems to like doing that, a lot. _

"Susannah, look at this man. Do you know him?" I looked down once again and I felt whole, I felt something I'm pretty sure I've never felt before. On a whim I reached down and grabbed his hand. I felt sparks then fire flow through my body. Keeping one hand in his, I took my other hand and memorized his face.

My hand went over his cheek, his closed eyes, brushed his hair, and then finally stopped at his lips. They felt so soft, so warm. I wander what it would feel like to kiss them, _No Suze, God your engaged or so you're told._ I suddenly drew back the hand that was on his face and looked him over again. I did not realize that Father Dominic and my dad had left the room when I did I knew they were talking about me outside but I did not care. I did not want to think about anyone but this man, this beautiful Greek god, this Adonis, okay well he was not Greek but you get my point…which is HOT.

At the time I didn't notice how I was getting closer and closer to his mouth, and then suddenly I was like two inches away. I wanted to feel his lips on mine so I closed the little distance and kissed the corner of his mouth. Instantly I felt fire coursing though me, there were fire all around us and I couldn't really breathe.

Alright guys, now is the time to READ AND REVIEW…..I can take it I promise. Tell me what you think so far. The next couple of chapters might not be that great because my stupid Geometry teacher took my notebook that had all my stories in it because apparently you have to pay attention in class and not write stories. Gosh what kind of logic is that?

Alice


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me: Meg, Meg, MISS CABOT!!!

Meg: WHAT?!

Me: Can I at least have Paul since you get to keep Jesse?

Meg: God what will it take for you to get it? They are mine and always will be so get over it.

Me: _breaks down and cries not_ fair!!

**Taking History**

**Chapter 5**

God, how desperate can you get, Suze? Kissing a guy in a coma, wow. I'm such a loser. I started to pull away, keeping my eyes closed. As I pulled back I felt someone staring at me. I opened my eyes t see two dark brown eyes staring into my green ones.

He tried to say something but wasn't able to, due to the tube coming out of his throat. So I did the only thing that I really could I ran to the door threw it open and screamed for a doctor. After the doctor's came and the tube was taking out of his throat, the doctors needed some questions answered.

"Miss Simon what exactly happened here?" umm what do I say to him? He's a doctor. How do I just say hey yeah I just kissed him and he woke up? I guess that I could just tell them and see how it turns out. I just wish my dad wasn't in there.

"Umm, well I umm kind of kissed him and he woke up." They all were staring at me like I was crazy. I could feel the embarrassment just coming to choke me. I was blushing horribly and I was starting to studder. Then the man started to talk. His voice was scratchy but it was still beautiful, and I could have swearn that that was the voice I'd been hearing in my head.

"That's really how it happened. I must say though that that was the greatest thing to wake up to _querida_." Then he started to chuckle. After a few more minutes of awkward questions the doctors left as did my dad and Father Dominic.

Then man was staring at me now with a confused look on his face, then it slowly turned into a breathe-taking smile. "Susannah, I wondered how long it would take you to come. I've missed you. _Querida, _I love you."

WHO WOW what did he just say? What did he just call me? I didn't tell him my name. Who is _querida_? I was just about to ask if I knew him when he interrupted me…..with his mouth.

Sorry for it being so short but I couldn't remember all of it right off and besides it seemed like a good place to stop


End file.
